


Q&A

by DMChumble



Category: Ben 10 Series, Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, Justice League - All Media Types, Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Totally Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMChumble/pseuds/DMChumble
Summary: Hey everyone currently I've got writers block and it's annoying the crap out of me, so I decided to go back and answer some questions that people have asked me about the Xrossover series to try to help get over it hoping that maybe it would help. I think you guys would enjoy it so I'm sharing it here with all of you.





	Q&A

Answering Xrossover Questions. 

  
Q: A black wife beater, not sure what that's supposed to be.  
A: You may better recognize A Wife Beater as the sleeveless white tank top worn by Hugh Jackman in his movie "The Wolverine". The one Ben is wearing is simply black in color instead of white. 

Q: I wonder how the Spies will react to more humanoid aliens like Rath, Fourarms, or XLR8  
A: They would actually be caught off guard by Rath, yes Clover would Drool over Fourarms, and the would have mixed reactions to XLR8. 

Q: How is Ben able to access Aliens like Whampire on the Ultimatrix.  
A: This is because the Ultimatrix that Ben has currently is NOT the same one that was created by Albedo, and instead is actually one designed by Azmuth and Professor Paradox, as these events take place a few years after the events of Omniverse take place for this version of Ben. 

Q: Last time I checked Ultimate Upchuck doesn't exist.  
A: This is true. Ultimate Upchuck does not exist in any official form to my knowledge, the form was artificially created when Ben evolved the Gorumand Murk transformation and used it to swallow a modified time bomb. 

Q: How many Xrossover stories are you going to make?   
A: While I'm not sure how many in total, there will be a major event (No spoilers) during the B10 x MUs story after which there will be one more story after to finish out Ben's travels. There may be additional material that takes place during or between the Xrossover stories, and there may be some that takes place after following different characters, however this is just added material as the main story is almost coming to a close. 

Q: You got anything for the finale?  
A: Yes actually I do, It's in my head what needs to be done, I just have to write everything out. Though the MLB one is already finished as you well know. 

Q: How about doing a Xrossover with Martin Mystery?   
A: While I had considered it along with a few other series, I decided that, no, that idea would be scrapped. It may be revisited at some point just not currently. 

Q: Once you finish all the chapters would you do Generator Rex Next?  
A: No, that idea was also scrapped as well. 

Q: Is this shipping Ben and Gwen?  
A: While Ben and Gwen are very close to one another in this series, their relationship is purposely left ambiguous so as to let the readers decide and come up with their own conclusion, are they really close friends or are they in a romantic relationship? I honestly do not know the answer to that question myself as I never wanted to have an answer for the Xrossover versions of Ben and Gwen. I do know this for certain, the two do have a very close Bond to one another, though if it's Platonic or Romantic it's up to the reader to decide. 

Q: You think Alien X will be in one of the Xrossover stories?  
A: No. While yes, Alien X would be incredibly powerful and useful during these times, the transformation was purposely left out of the active playlist so as to force Ben to become more creative with his transformations and how to deal with the situations at hand. And also I have a crazy idea for the endgame that you will take notice of if you read all the Xrossover stories. 

Q: In the Ben 10 Totally Spies story you wrote Ben can't made Taydanite.   
A: This is correct. Time does actually pass between the different stories, we simply do not see what happens during that time that Ben isn't traveling to different dimensional multiverses. During one of the breaks between the stories while fighting Ben accidentally unlocked a transformation that he calls TaydaKnight which is a Subspecies of the Petrosapien called the Petropia-Taydanian, more commonly called a Petrospapien-T by Locals such as Tetrax and Sugilite. Why this is, currently is unknown. Though it is said that Petropia-Teydanians originate from two separate homeworlds the secondary location is unknown at this time. 


End file.
